


Makoto

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: Makoto's life before, during and after she married Kenji. Kenji is Ayama's big brother. Ayama is the other story I have on here (this is loosely based off of Inuyasha, very loosely)
Relationships: Kenji - Relationship, Makato - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Makoto Armada, my husband is Kenji and he is an OB/GYN for we have been married for ten years. 

He is my rock, my life, my best friend. We went through high school together and he asked me out and I told him no, but now we’re married and happy with two kids and two on the way.

My rock before him was my father

My father’s name is Yuuma and my mother’s is Kana.

Why my father married her is beyond me. He raised me since I was a baby. 

I barely know my mother, as she doesn’t care about me.

She never wanted me, I was, according to her...a pain in the ass.

My father is a great person. He’s a trucker so I stayed with the neighbors, or my grandparents whenever he would leave.

My mother came from a rich family, and she is still that way, her attitude is snotty.

No one on her side of the family likes me, they never wanted a granddaughter, or grandkids, they just wanted one and that was my mother.

Daddy’s parents are amazing. I’m the only grandchild and I’m so spoiled in love. I don’t care about material things, never have.

My one wish, my only wish is for my parents to divorce.

I remember in high school meeting Kenji for the first time and I remember him asking me out and me saying no a lot.

He kept asking me out and I kept saying no, until the end of senior year when I gave in and said yes to him

It hasn’t exactly been smooth sailing for us, but we have made it through and we are still together.

Our vows were for better or for worse, we went through a lot of worse before we got married, some bumpy patches after we got married and dealing with a hormonal teenage girl was hard, especially since that teenage girl was his sister Ayama.


	2. Time with daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto thinks back on her life growing up with her dad

My whole life my parents have lived together but in separate rooms. Kana always complained that the simple house was too small for her to live in, she needed a bigger house like a mansion.

Daddy loved the size of our house. Nana’s house was about as big as the house I grew up in and he loved it, maybe that’s why he bought it. Our house had charm.

I loved growing up in that house. I had the smallest room possible because Kana took over the Master bedroom and daddy had the second biggest. I didn’t mind, I had the bare minimum in the room and it worked for me.

Kana has a lot of things all over the house making it look crowded and messy. She blames daddy for not cleaning and he said that’s why he hired a maid.

There have been days when Kana has made me clean the house from top to bottom because she hated the maids daddy hired and they all left, not even the maids from her childhood home would step foot in our house.

Some days when daddy went on his truck runs she would leave me in the house by myself and go back to her old house. Nothing like being six years old and not having a mother there when you get home. I wouldn’t be found until the next morning by neighbors.

I swear if it wasn’t for our amazing neighbors I wouldn’t be here telling you my story.

Daddy trusted the neighbors and his parents more than he trusted Kana. A lot of the times he would tell them when he was leaving but sometimes he would forget, and it’s the sometimes that worried me.

The one time Kana actually took care of me was to dress me for a private school that she wanted to send me to. It was in England.

I wasn’t having it and went to the neighbors house. Daddy called the house and stupid Kana said I ran away and she didn’t know where I was, but he knew and called the neighbors and found me, and asked what happened. I told him and he was really pissed. He hung up and didn’t call back for about two hours.

We talked about what happened and he promised I wasn’t going to England or to a private school, he did tell me he asked her to move out and take her junk with her. I was happy.

She did the next day while I was at school and when she did it, she changed the locks so no one could get in. Not sure why she gave the neighbor lady the key but she did.

As soon as daddy came back he was arrested for abandonment, which was a load of crock because daddy always knew where I was and had it arranged to where I would be taken care of when he was gone. He was home that same night. Kana had nothing on him so they let him go. She was pissed.

I love how well daddy takes care of me. He brings me little trinkets from different places when he comes back. This last time it was a teddy bear with a keychain, it was so cute.

“Mao, I’m so happy you’re home from school, I have good news” he said

“Oh? What’s that?” I asked, putting my backpack down.

“I’m on vacation for the next month! No trucking jobs, no office jobs, I’m all yours” he told me.

I beamed. “Really daddy?! Really?!” I asked

“Yup really, I’m all yours for the next month” he promised

“YAY!!” I said happily. “Great! Can we go out to dinner? It’s been a long time”

“Yes, absolutely, go get changed” he said.

I ran upstairs and changed clothes and came down shortly afterwards. “I’m ready daddy” I said happily.

“Yes, let’s go” he said, holding his hand out for me.

I took it and we left the house. “Where do you want to go?” he asked.

“Oh to a burger place! I don’t care about slides, I just need you daddy” I told him

He smiled and helped me in the car and I buckled in.

I hummed as he closed the door and got in the front.

“A whole month?! What am I going to do with you?” I asked

“We’ll find things to do angel, I promise” he said.

“Thank you for the teddy bear daddy, I love it” I told him

“Good, oh! We can go get you another bear”

“No, I love it more when you come home from the road, it’s more special” 

He nodded. “Alright, how about the park? Or swimming?” he suggested.

“Sure! That would be fun! Maybe to the library? I love books! Nana takes me whenever I’m with her” I told him.

“Sure! I will make sure you have a blast for the time I’m home” 

“Daddy, just please don’t let Kana watch me anymore, she’s horrible”

“I promise sweetheart”

We ordered dinner and ate, went out for ice cream then we went to the park. It was the best day I had with my father in a long time.

I would come to appreciate the time with him as I grew, I think it molded me into the person I am today.


End file.
